Naruto: Half Breed Soul Reaping Ninja 3
by Mrotrax
Summary: after 3 years of training, Naruto returns to reform Team 1 and settle his score with Tobi and Kyuubi-ruto. But with war and arrancar rising, can he succed?


**Naruto: Half Breed Soul Reaping Ninja**

**The Terror of Tobi**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha or Bleach. Kyuubi-ruto belongs to me!

This is actually part 3 of a trilogy, but its developing much faster than part 1 or 2, so I'm uploading it first. Don't worry, throughout the story, there will be plenty of flashbacks to explain how everything happened.

I'll upload the other parts as soon as I can.

**Plot:** After 3 years of training under Jiraiya, Ichigo and Inuyasha, Naruto is set to end his score with Tobi and Kyuubi-ruto. Can he succeed?

**Chapter 1: Training Complete, and not a moment too soon!**

_Somewhere in Fire Country…_

The earth shook as a black wave of spiritual pressure raced towards a blonde haired boy, along with a yellow tornado and a man with long white hair with a sphere of chakra in his hand.

One would expect the boy to be a little anxious or terrified even, but not this boy. He simply grabbed a pair of kunai and whispered:

"Flash, Namimaki."

He disappeared from sight and appeared behind two men in kimonos, one black and the other red. Four swords clashed against each other before the boy jumped back and knocked out the man with the sphere.

A giant fang-like sword crashed into him, but cut through air. Its owner glanced behind him and caught the boys' two blades with his own, only to be hit full throttle with another spehere of chakra and sent flying to the ground.

The last attacker standing then rushed to finish the job, only to miss and feel blood leave his arm. He sighed and glanced at his protégé.

"I win!" The boy smiled. "In your faces!"

"15 seconds…." The orange haired noted the time on his watch. A rare smile crossed on his face. "Not bad, for someone who lost most of his spiritual pressure."

"Perfect timing, too." The younger silver haired man named Inuyasha smirked after he slapped his comrade, Jiraiya, awake. "In case you all forgot, today is the deadline date for your training, kiddo."

"3 years sure go by fast when you're training to battle a megalomaniac." The boy named Naruto mused. "Watch out Tobi, I'm gonna kick your ass next time we meet!"

"Pick up the pervert and let's go." Ichigo growled. "The sooner you get back to your village, the sooner I can get back to my wife and kids."

"3 years make a man long for such big…" Jiraiya started, only for Zangestu to be placed at his throat.

"Don't start old man." Ichigo growled.

The boy and reaper then jumped into the air and activated their Shunpo, leaving their comrades behind.

"That kid needs to remember we can't fly." Inuyasha grumbled. "I thought you talked to him."

"He's your son, you deal with him." Jiraiya reminded the half breed before jumping into the trees in a vain attempt to keep up with his godson.

"Adopted son!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he leapt after Jiraiya. "Honestly, after 3 years, you'd think they'd remember!"

_The village hidden in the Leaves, Konoha_

_2 days later…._

As she walked throughout the village on her way to collect the records of returning ninja, Sakura Haruno's mind wandered around one ninja she hadn't seen in years; Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the village hero, her team-mate and 'secret' boyfriend. 'Secret' in that most of the village didn't know of their relationship, but their teammates and his adopted parents certainly did, and teased her about it mercilessly. However, at Naruto's instance they all swore they'd never breathe a word.

It had been nearly 3 years since he left with Jiraiya, Inuyasha and Ichigo to learn how to fully control his powers, but as Shino had predicted, life was boring without the knuckleheaded blonde who swore he'd become Hokage before his 18th birthday. The truth was that Naruto added excitement to life wherever he went. Even the two head elders, his harshest critics, admitted life just wasn't the same without him.

"Thinking about him again, forehead?"

Sakura turned around to see her best friend Ino Yamakana walking beside her and her boyfriend Shikamaru Nara sluggishly following.

"You know me too well, pig." Sakura smiled before turning to Shikamaru and ignoring Ino's cringe at her nickname. "Aren't you on gate duty with Choji in the mourning?"

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru yawned. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking; 'you wanted gate duty!' I thought I'd be able to look at the clouds, BUT NO! 'Don't take your eyes off the road!' Troublesome woman."

"That's Lady Hokage you're talking about, Nara." A voice said from above them. "Might want to keep your trap shut."

"And not so loud." A shy voice followed.

"Shut up, dog breath." Shikamaru yawned as Kiba Inuzuka jumped down, riding his loyal dog Akamaru with Hinata in his arms.

"Only Naruto gets away with that nickname." Kiba noted. "I ought to teach you a lesson…"

"In what, breeding?"

The group turned to see Sasuke Uchiha behind them, followed by Shino Aburame, who if one knew him well enough, could tell he had a slight look of anger on his face.

"My clan breeds chakra eating insects, you are aware of that, right?" He reminded Sasuke.

"My Chidori would fry them." Sasuke spat.

"Yeah, but what about a dog?" Kiba mentioned, confident in his accusation.

"A dog would be killed faster than an insect." Sasuke and Shino noted, enraging Kiba. Soon the three boys where in a heated staring contest, with Sasuke's hands on his sword, Kiba shows off his fangs and Shino's insects hovering around him. At the slightest moment, the 3 would be ready to fight.

"Come on guys, stop fighting." Hinata pleaded as she got between the arguing boys. "Let's try to get along this mourning…for once."

It was times like this that Team 1 was grateful they were forbidden from using their Soul Reaper powers unless on a mission or training. Sasuke, Kiba and Shino had arguably the most destructive swords/kunai in the team. The fact that Sasuke had completely mastered his bankai didn't help matters.

"Hinata, come on." Ino smiled jokingly. "Ever since Naruto left; Kiba, Shino, Shika and Sasuke have been fighting nonstop. Asking them to get along would be like telling Naruto to stop eating ramen."

She then turned to her best friend, who now had her head down at her feet with a depressed look on her face.

"Lighten up!" Ino smiled. "I'm sure he'll be back any day now! Three years, that's what he said!"

Sakura's mood didn't change.

"Geez, you'd think her puppy died, or something."

"Ino…" Shikamaru said after motioning towards an enraged Akamaru, barely being held back by Kiba.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." She grumbled. "I'll shut up."

"This is rather interesting." Shino noted. "We're all meeting up at once…just like the good old days…"

Everyone grew quiet after that. The last time they'd met up like this was the last mission before Naruto left.

"Moving on!" Kiba announced. "We're at the gates!"

"Mourning Izuma, Kotesu." Sakura smiled at the two Chunnin.

"Mourning, pinky." Kotesu said as he handed her the papers. "A little message for you; someone's back, and looking forward to seeing all of you."

The Rookie 9 froze at Kotesu's words. Could this mean that…?

"Team Guy just finished their mission. No word from Blondie yet." Izuma said. "Sorry for cutting your dreams down."

The Rookie 9, including the normally stiff Sasuke and Shino, hung their heads in disappointment.

"I knew it." Sasuke grumbled. Though he didn't show it, at least not as obviously, he shared Sakura's feelings of wanting Naruto to come home, because then they could finish their long overdue Chunnin Exam fight and finally prove which one of them was the strongest of their generation.

"Tomorrow, perhaps?" Shino asked, getting no response.

"Or how about today, bug-boy?" an extremely loud and happy voice shouted from behind them.

Everyone tensed up at the new voice, in shock from recognizing it. They turned slowly but surely and froze in their step.

He was much taller now, and his old jumpsuit was gone, replaced by an orange and black jacket with matching pants. His forehead protector was now on black headband, one that swayed in the wind. Otherwise, he still looked like the same good old Naruto.

"See?" he smiled. "Three years, just like I said!"

No one made a movement. Then Sakura, slowly but surely, walked over to him, her eyes brimming with tears. Then she burst out into a run.

"NARUTO!" she screamed happily as she jumped onto him, sending him to the ground and sliding backwards in the ground. When they finally stopped, Sakura put her arms around Naruto's neck and sighed happily.

"One of us…." Naruto gasped weakly. "Has gotten stronger since I left!"

Sakura then put her hands on his cheeks, gently turned his head and whispered 'I missed you' before placing her lips on his. The two were completely oblivious to the company around them.

"And Bingo was his name-o!" Kiba hollered.

Inuyasha and Jiraiya laughed at their student's situation. Jiraiya started to pull out a notepad, but Inuyasha grabbed his hand.

"One word on that paper…" He said amid laughter. "And I'll let Kagome neuter you."

Jiraiya may have been one of the Sannin, but even he knew when he was beat. He put the notepad away, content to just see his apprentice reunite with his friends.

Naruto picked up his girlfriend bridal style and rushed to join his friends.

"I brought presents!" Naruto smiled as he pulled open a scroll from his backpack.

From the rooftops, Kakashi, Kurenia and Asuma smiled as their prodigal student returned home.

"Complete again." They all mused happily as the gang group hugged and posed for a snapshot after Inuyasha pulled out a camera.

_Mountain's grave (the same time)_

The most feared man in the ninja world, Tobi, watched his apprentice obliterate the ninja that had wandered in. Beside Tobi stood Zetsu, his devoted right/left hand man and the only other solider under his thumb. Both men where pleased with what they saw.

"He's come along nicely." Tobi smirked. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah!" The white half of Zetsu smiled.

"**And to think we have the fools that trained his brother to thank for our most powerful solider."** The black half smirked. **"Eat your heart out, Nagato."**

Tobi's apprentice, Kyuubi-ruto, unleashed an original move onto one of the ninja. Tobi was very familiar with this jutsu.

"Ninja Art! Rikdou wave!"

A wave of chakra that consisted of the 6 elements hit the ninja head on, reducing him to wet ashes that were eradicated by wind.

"Heh." Kyuubi-ruto smirked. "Not even a drop of seat. What a waste."

Tobi smiled under his mask and turned to Zetsu.

"I seem to recall you having an announcement?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Zetsu said. "Nine Tails in back in Konoha."

Kyuubi-ruto visibly tensed and an evil smile soon crossed his face.

"Little brother…." He snickered. "Soon, I'll have my revenge for your betrayal."

Activating Sonido, he was cut off by Zetsu.

"**And just were do you think you're going, Kyuubi-ruto?"** the black half asked.

"I'm going to kill him." Kyuubi-ruto snapped. "That was the deal: You training me and then I get the honor of killing Naruto."

"Tobi didn't give you the okay yet, Arrancar-wannabe." The white half reminded him. "Sit your tail down."

"You want to die today, planty?" Kyuubi-ruto roared. "I could rip you to shreds with my pinky nail if I wanted…."

"Kyuubi-ruto…." Tobi said calmly as he walked over to his student.

"Yes, Tobi-sensei?" Kyuubi-ruto asked the one man he ever spoke respectfully to.

"I admire your enthusiasm and share your want of the boy's death," Tobi explained as he sat down. "But we must be patient. You may be a one man Akatsuki, but Naruto didn't slack off these years, either. We need to learn just how much more powerful he has become."

"How we goanna do that?" Zetsu asked. **"Ever since he gained the Kyuubi's power, Naruto can sense negative emotions and read the minds of anyone even remotely associated with the Kyuubi's chakra. No jutsu will protect me from being sensed…."**

"I'm not sending you, Zetsu." Tobi interrupted. "I've made arrangements."

Next time: The first mission of Team 1 (aka Squad Ninja 9) since their three years apart! Naruto meets another Jinchuriki and grows jealous when Utakata shows interest in Sakura!

Enter team Kisame and Utakata


End file.
